The Fallen Leaves of Mirkwood
by sallytunafish
Summary: After the War Legolas thinks he is content to travel the world with his newfound friend Gimli, at least until a presumptuous maiden waltzes into his life. Things will never be the same again... LegolasOFC. R&R!
1. The DOCTER

**A/N**: MY FIRST FIC! I spent a LOOOOOONG time writing this yeesterday wile watching dr who. (OMG OMG! Devid Tennent is so HOTTTTT!!!) Anyewaz review lots if u love me, udderwize I'll feed u to the bears! LOL. 

The Docter and Sally Chronikles.

By: Sally

Starring: Sally

Warning: Character death, tradgedy, angts, and football.

THEDOCTERTHEDOCTERTEHDOCTER

once upon a time there was a girl named sally who loved watchign dr.who. she would watch his shows everyday because he was so cute. when she went to sleep at night she would pray that someday she would get to meet him. one day this happened...

sally was in the kitchen having lunch. her horrible parents would never make anythign good to eat so all she hat was tuna sanwitches. sallyturned changed the channel to dr who. her brother (her parents favored him) switched the channel back to football. A GIANT fight happened but her brother won because her parents let him watch football.

Crying her eyes out, sally went upstairs to watch dr who. then she realised she wasn't in her room anymore...

"omg" she yelled when she realised dr. who was watching her from the window. He came in and said "i love you sally"

and they lived happily ever after where there were no tuna sandwitches or football.

END! (OR NTO?) Review lots and I'll write mor!

LOVE U ALL.

NO FALMS PLX.


	2. The TERDIS

**A/N**: Chaptre 2 ALREADY! I kno guys, I worked relly har d on this one so plez refiew it for me. Anywy HAPPY VFALENTINES DAY! I prfomise Legolas will bein this soon! Ull never guezz how tho! Cliffhanger!

The Sally Chronikels

By: Sally

THEDOCTERTHEODOCTERTHEODOCTER

sally sat in her bedroom on the TERDIS and cried. shewas v. upset. v. v.

upset. but happy. she was happy2. she was also prgenant with teh docters

baby. sally didnt kno what to do. she wanst sure if hed be angry with her

for being stupid (AN: it's like hormonez, duh!) .

"wat do I do?

saly cried.

The Terdis smiled. sally was reallypretty and her favortie companiun so far.

she liked sally & didnt want to see her get hurt. so she turned the babyinto

a magic rainbowMonkey: something every1 wold love.

And they all did.

Berniebabuluntar Smith roamed the univerze with his 'rents who were so

magciallyin love it made them shute rainbows out of their eyes at bad ppl.

the lived happily ever after.

THE END 

OMG R&R!!!11!!eleventyone! This iz lyke my secund fanfic so be nice okay?

FALMS MAKE MY CHICKEN WARM:D And next I'm gunna write about

Berniebabaluntar'z lil' sis so review lotz and it will cum faster!


	3. The END?

THE DOCTER AND SALLY CRONIKLES:

BY: SALLLY

Sally + Doctor Pt. 3

"sally hunny!" the doctor said from the kitchen where he was making...tuna sanwitches.

"what's taking you so long...are you...OMG"

sally had just had a missscarage and had therefire lost the doctor's baby (this was going to be thier 3rd baby.). she was crushed. crying her eyes out she told the doctor she was really sorry but she knew he would forgive her because he was just so sweet and he loves her so much.

the doctor said "i love you sally"

but it was too late.

sally was really sick and lay fainting on the bed. her long red hair lay like a fan around her face. she had a perfect complexion, her bright blue eyes shone like diamonds. the handsome doctor sat beside her and tried to make her feel better as she felt the darkness close in all around her like a BLACK HOLE.

"do you think...i'm goin to die?" she whispred.

"no sally, you have to be strong for me. you're so beautiful." the doctor said witha smile. but he was a doctor and he knew that she didn't have very long.

"i love you, dr.who"

"i love you sally"

and then sally passed out...the doctor sat there and cried for 15days and nights before he had the strength to get up and take two pills that he had been saving for an emergency on the TERDIS. he swallowed it and laydown next to sally.

FIN

A/N so i was trying to make this really like romeo and juilet. isn't it SAD? i cried when i wrote it:(:( plz review plz review i love yuour comments tell me if you want a different ending becuz this one is really sad. i hopeyou all used a tissue box!

Laliath Iell: Wrong fandom? NO, dontt wurry therewill be logolas. (pun intended)

Im A Brandybuck: Torog? Thankx.

HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030: thanx for ur review! Im glad u liked it. Hav a cookie…


	4. The ELF PRINCE

Berniebabuluntar waz all alone. he had nofriends even though he was  
thesweetest rainbow monkey ever born (AN: an like the only one  
eva!!!eleventy1111!). ever1 waz supposed to lyke him. he missed his rents.  
Suddeinly a magick tunnel appeared! And in it waz w hite lady! and she said  
'hi! and he said wow! and she said! there'z no resun for u to be alone  
rainbow monkey. Plus, I thnk you're cute. Berniebabulunari nodded and sed  
'ya I am'. They both laughed cuz it was funny (AN: HAHHAHAHAHAH that 1z for  
u carla!!!!!elventy11oneone1). 

i'm Gunna make ur rentz come back. and all three of ur miscarried sisters so  
u'll never be alone!

COOL. said babulunatebernie.

and she did. and the three sisterz wer enamed suzy, sarah and  
quindichymantullar. they were v. special and got on wunderfully. and teh  
docter and sally came back and every1 was happy.

thedocterandsallytheodcterandsally

now that berniebabuluntar, suzy, sarah, sally, the doctor and the other sister wer bak they had a giant picnic at the bottom of the prettiest hill in middle-earth (A/N remember guys? i said there would be sum suprises!) they were in rivendell were all the elves lived. elves live forever and they were the most beautiful creatures who ever walked the earth since they lived forever.

oneday, during there picknic there was a giant fight. a FOOD FIGHT (A/N didn't see TAHT coming right? RIGHT?)

the elves threw all sorts of food: tuna sanwitches, apples, organes at sally and her family but she was very stubborna dnd hedstrong.

"stop it she said and the elves stopped because sally was so beauiful. the doctor quickly saved the children by hiding them in the TERDIS where they were safe because the doctor saved them. bernie watched the whole seen inside the TERDIS and drew paintings that beat leonado devenchi's painting.

sally saved everyone and then kissed the doctor. even the elves said 'aww because it was so cute and everyone (ALL THE GUY ELVES) wished they could marry sally but she was already married to the doctor and she didnt want to go out wth elf. so the doctor turned onthe Terdis and they sailed away to Neverland.

THE DOCTERANDSALLYTHEDOCTERANDSALLY

Legoals waz walking around the castle of rivendale when princess arwen came  
runninginto hiim and said 'legolas my prince four strangers have arrived in  
a blue box it was like magic come see theres a man and a beautiful woman and  
a boy and a girl and another one.

legolas saw them and sgasped because sally was more beutiful than arwen.

arwen got v. angry. sally wasn't suppoed to be butiful she was! this made  
arwn mad! she didnt like sally so she decidded to dye sallys hair green! oh  
no! (AN: hahahaha! I hate arwen. this onez for u steph!!!! rmemeber in  
class!!! hahahah potato!!!!111!!)

sally wuz crying cuz her hair was green

'u luk butiful sall' said teh docter

'real?' said salli

'yes.'

and they kissed unda da tree (AN: SOOOO CUTE)

legolas watched frum de bushes. he didn' lyke da docter cuz he was kissing  
sally and wanted sally cuz salywas prettier than arwen who was v. pretty  
alot and he wanted pritey girls because he was pretty 2 and likes tuna.

then elladen and elroher saw her pink hair (AN: Its pink AND green!) and  
laughed cuz it was funny.

'stop it sally siad'

'sorry' elladir and elrodan said. and shuffedthier feet sadly.

'aww' sally said

'ur so cute'

and they started purring cuz sally wasnice to them.

legolas gotted even madder cuz sally didn't notice them and so he dyed his  
hair p ink and blue to match herz and she said awww cuz he wascute too but  
then the docter got jelous cuz she thoughtthe elves were cute (AN THEY SO  
ARE!OMG!OMG!OMG!) and so he gotin the TERDIS and cried sally doesnt love me  
anymore but she was too busy patting legoals to hearh im and so he got  
sadder and then took his senic screwdriiver and went to kill legoals!

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

the docter was so sad that he didnt talk to sally for 16 days and 19 nights until finally he went to her and said that he was sorry for leaving. but since sally was independantand very stubborn she said that she wuld never fergive him because he left didnt talk to her for 16 days and 18 nights. she had died her hair a midnite black and it shimmered with gold, silver, and red hilites wheneve she moved her head around. all the evles (expeshally arwen) wished they had her hair becuz it was so beaulful.

arwen died of a heart attack (AN; HAHAHAHHA TAKE THAT ARWEN!!!!!11111!!!!!)becuz she was such a mean elf to sally. legolas, ellahir and elrodan were happy because she was dead and they didnt have to talk to her again or buy dresses for her (she was rlly selfish).

then the three HOTT elf guyz had a fight becuz dey couldnt decid who gets salli becuz she was so beutiful and lovely. they had a competition in sord and arrorw to see who was th e best warior in the earth.

salli watched in the backrow becuz she didnt want attenshun but evryone new she wuz there watchingthe guys.

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

the elfs coundt decide whowon the fite cuz they wer all good except one who  
wasnt good because he was bad. then the elfs said 'sally you pick the  
winner!" and sally said no. but they said pleease and she side okay. so she  
stud up and said Ill fite the WINnER and woever betes me wins. so sally fote  
every1 and own.

wow saly ur good said the doctore and butiful.

i kno" said sally.

he smiled and laughed cuz sally was funny too. look at. that! said elroher  
and elllader (AN jst incase u didnt kno they were in the books. they were  
the suns of galadriel in the fourth buk and htey were rescued by gimli at  
the volcano place wher they deststoried the ring.) it was a massive feet of  
DALEKS!!!11!

Sally stood up and sayd 'I am sallybabubluntellelar and i am half time-lord-  
three quoters elf, six eighths rainbow monkey part goddes, shrimp and tuna,  
and half gollum.

the daleks ran away infear.

the docter staredat sally. i didn kno u were part timelord.

sally nodded. on my motherzside. se was a runaway timelord who waslost in  
space and time when she metmy father (an elf), and thensally turned and  
looked up at rivendale 'named elrond'.

elladen gasped 'so ur really my sister and not arwen'

sally nodded solemnly

elrorhir started criying, 'i love u sister sally'

'i luv you too;

'i luv u more said the doctr

and thehy all lafed cuz it was funny.

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

now that sally and docter were happy agen, then decided to have a partie (A/N YA GESSED IT, IT'S FRENCH!!!!11111111!) at the TERDIS and they invitedt he elves (x-cept arwen). they all brougt presents becuz it was sallys bithrday shewas turning 16

"congrachulashuns!" legolas said and hegave her a necklaece of pure gold which he made .it had diamondsand sapphires and rubys and he said "they look like your eyes' and sally smiled when he said she looked like a godess

'i am a godess" she sed and the docter smiled when he gave her his present which was a a horse. it was black and had a long mane but it was wild and didnt listen to anyone exceptsally. she touchedit and it calmed down so she roed it and evry1 was jealous of her

then elladhir brougt her earrings made of diamons and precius jewls and diamonds that he knew sally wud love and she did becuz they were so expensive. "i'll do anything for you.' he said (A/N: awww rn't they cuuuuuuuute?!!!!1111111111!!!!!!!!) she smiled and said thank you but she loved the docterand she culdn't love him

then elladhir was so sad that he stole his brother's present (wich was a diamond tiara) and sold it to the mafia an d became rlly rich then he bought an army to fight againts sally who didn't have an army. "MUAHAHHA' he said becuz he thot he culd win against sally and the docter...

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

it was a huge fite, all the mafia was lined up to kill sally but she smiled  
at them and they smiled back because she was so pretty it was contagious and  
then the mafiaman said we dont want to hurt you sally and said gud cus you  
cant and he said oh yeah and she said yeah and he said nu uh and she laughed  
and he laughed and it was funny. then one crazy guy from da mafia shot at  
sally but she stopped all da bullets like neo did (AN from the matrix! I  
lurve that movie!!11! keenu is soooo cuteee!!) and teh docter said wow thats  
not possible and sally smiled and he said i tdoest make sense with phisics  
and sally said I kno its because my mother was athenia (AN: just incase u  
didnt know athenia was a greek goddess) and she could stop bullets too. wow  
the doctr said.

then elrond came down and said 'i love u sally' ur my daughter and she  
nodded and they all cried becuz sally ha dbeen apart from her father all her  
life and lived with hermean parents at home who likedher brother more and  
watched football. sally didnt even like tuna.

then logolas asked elrond'can i marry ur dauter cuz shes so beutiful' and  
sally said 'im sorry legolas but im in love with teh docter'

legolas wassad. so he joined hte mafia.

MEANWHILE

the docter was invitedto elrond's castle wher he was made prince along with  
elladar and elrohin and they ate oragnes for dinner.

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

so since leggy (AN my new hickname for leggy is leggie!!!!!!1111111111!!!!!!) did not lyke the docter he joined the mafia and became the leeder of the gang. he always wore tight balck lether and black sunglases and had perferct hair. leeggie always caried 2 pistels 4 swords, 5 candles, 19876 watches and 0.28 donuts.

there wuz gonna be a huge fuight in TIME square (AN it's newyork!!! omg i love newyork!!!!11111111!!!!!) and leggie had 299 ppl in his gang and sally only had 1 so evry1 thot sally wud loose. the docter gve her a magic necklace for gud luck and it was the biggest diamond in the world and it was blue (AN REMEMBER TITANIC??!?! SO SAD...ROSE SO PRETTY...) and the docter said, 'it maches ur eyes sally...ur so beutiful!'\

and sally said "fanks" and he smiled and laffed becuz it was hilarius for no reson apparent to dem.

and then the fight began. and sally was losing at the beginning becuz leggie had so many gangs and he had so much hair gel that nobody could smell anythin by hair get and it wuz gros. (AN haha leggie so funny) and leggie said 'MUAHAHAH' beuz he thot he wuz winning butr he really wuznt becuz sally had a plan and sally was v. smrt so she had the bestest plans in the hole universe

so the docter said,'sally i'm scard' and sally said 'don't be my love' and the docter thot she might die and he was v. scared. sally was so brave and sucha perfect fighter that she killed 298 men in 14.5 minutes. and then she saw leggie...

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

leggie i dontwant to hurt u s  
ally said.

i don want tu hurt u either said leggie

but u wont marry me  
u love him

I do

said sally.

u don't luv me.

no, i love him more.

oh said legolas and, he killed himself cuz he was so sad that sally didnt  
love him.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,  
said sally  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

she was very upset cuz legolas died because she didnt love him

its all my fault said sally  
no said the docter

yes said sally

I shud have loved him

butthen you couldnt love me

I should have loved u both sad SALLY.

and then she went back to the TERDIS and cried."

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

so sally wuz having her 15th bday party and she wanted a rlly cool present frm the docter and he sed what do you want and she said that she wanted to go to a cool place.

and he said lets go back to the eighties and she sed okay and they went back to the eighties in the TERDIS. and they arrived at lestats concert (AN OMG LESTAT ISH SHO HAWT!!!!! I LURVE HIS HAIRS!!!!!!!!111111!1!) and sally said i luv you and the docter said i love you too and they were hapy

and sally wore a black mini skirt that showd off her legs and a tight black tube top with blak mascara nd lots of eyeliner and she looked kinda goth but very sxxy. And lestat saw her at the bak and sed into the mic "i love you sally' and she smiled and he said 'come on stage' and she said 'ok' and she went on the stage

lestat didnt want to drink her blud becuz that wud kill ehr and he didn't want her to die so he danced wif he ron the stage and evry1 wuz jealous becuz she was dancing withh him and they werent and the doctr was so proud of sally. so lestat gave her a magical ruby becuz he was rlly rich and wanted to give herr a present for her 15th bday.

'wow thanks' she said and then lestat said 'dun worry about it'and she was glad. her hair was bright pink, midnite blak, deep sea blu and gold like lestats. lestat wuz wearing tight neon green pants and matching vest so he looked like a highlighter. she laffed at him becuz he was funy lookin and he laffed too becuz he thot she was so beutiful.

then at the end of the concert, lestat kissed her on the cheek (AN OMG AWWWWWWWW ISN'T HE CUTEEEEEE) but the docter didnt see and sally blushed lightly. then armand walked by and sed 'lets go for coffee' and they went inside a giant black limo and armand sed she was pretty. she blushed again but not red like a tomato more like light pink and she smiled at him and they went for coffee on xmas eve

it was so romantic becuz all the lites were everywhere and even thought lestat looked like a highlighter, he was still pretty hawt and sally forgot all about the docter.

then jack sparrow came along and he was drunk becuz it was xmas and he fell down in front of them 'hey pretty lady' he said to sally and she yelled' y are you drunk again?!?!/!" and he sed becuse i'm sad that u dun like me and lestat thot he wuz stupid

'well i don't look like a highlighter!' he sed and den ran away.

THEDOCTERANDSALLEY

sally wuz having cofee with armadilleo (AN: I kno his namez armand but his  
mader marieus calls him armandilleo which means God Loves U in italiian.)  
wen he leened across da table and pulled a pice of grass out of her hair.

'u had grass in ur hair' he said

'thanks' sally said.

he smiled. den lestat came in with a man with dark hair and green eyes who  
salley knew was lewis.

'bonjur' sally said. (AN: It means hey in french... I finally lerned  
somefing in skool, remember carla!?! LOL)

'u speek french' said lewis? ya said sally. thats amazing sed lestat and  
sally blushed well only a little she said.

'voulez vous coochez avec moi, cez soas?' sally said to da waaiter.

'wat did u say' asked armandilleo?

'i asked for a tuna sandwitch' said sally

'o' said armand. ur smart said lestat. i kno said sally. and they all  
laffed.

suddenly jack fell ovear and akshahka the Queen of Dammed walked in.

'OMG said armand OMG said lestat but sally stud up and used the TERDIS  
control panel and the senic screwdriver to kill aksashksha.

wow u saved us said lestat. i kno said sally.

THEDOCTERANDSAELLY

so sally and lestat and armadilleo and lewis all went to lestats house witch was french and italian and russian put togethar becuz he was so rich that he had 18 houses, 29 apartments and 3 countries. and armadilleo sed "why cant i be rich like u?"

and lewis said 'its b/c ur ugly'

and lestat and lewis laffed becuz armadilleo looked like an armadillo.

And lestat, hu looked like a highlighter was hawt.

Lewis changed into a a green suit with ablud red tie and sparky belt so he looked like a xmas tree. sally laffed at him and he smiled becuz he was so hot bevuz he smiled.

and sally sed 'do u guys want to be human agen' and armadilleo said yes and lestat laffed and sed no becuz he liked to live forevah.

and he gave sally the Kiss of True Love which made her immortal and like a goddess but she didn't have to drink blud like lestat.

then armadilleo went on the phone with the docter and marius (AN I LOVE 2 WAY CALLS THEIR SO FUN) and he became mortal becuz the docter gave him magic and marius gave him magiv over the phone. Lewis didnt know what to do becuz he loved lestat but he felt bad becuz armadilleo wud die alone and that was sad.

so he looked at sally. 'wut shud i do then/"

and then out of nowhere, the indefatigable sailed into lestats living room and lestat yelled 'wut are u doing in my house' and horatio said 'we come in peece'

his best frd archie (AN archie is soooooooooo hawt hawt hawt!!!!!11111111!) came and kissed sallys hand becuz he was a gentlemen and he always kissed ladi hands. and then horatio came and kised sallys hand and she blushed.

then the docter found dem in lestats living room drinking vodka...

THEDOCTERANDSALLEY

every1 was sitting around drinking absolut (AN: its vodka! I had it at dis  
partey once...) wen da docter walked in. 'sally! u shudnt be drinking1' he  
said 'i can drink anything i want' said saly hu had changed into a blak  
halter top with a pink bra bob the builder underpants (AN: Ihave some...  
their sooooooooooooooooooo cuteeeeeee11!1) black jeens with lots of rips in  
dem and zippers, with black eyeliner, black mascara, silver eyeshadow which  
mached her eyecolour perfectly and six earings in each ear.

'no u cnat' said de docter

'yes i can' said sally

'fine sadi the docter and threw the vodka at the wall! lestat stud up to  
defind sally from the docter no lestat said sally but the docter just turn  
around and left. sallly cried for six hours wile lewis lestat and armand  
rubbed her feet. he hates me1 sally said and when she luked outsided the  
TERDIS was gone. hes gone she whispered... sally was all alone.

THEDOCTERANDSAELLEY

sally was so sad that she told lestat later that she wanted to be a vampire. 'but u are immortal and so beutiful you don't want to kill ppl' lestat said and touched her hair which was now neon green becuz her eyes changed to light violet. she smiled' ok ur right'

armadilleo and lewis decidet that they shud go sumwhere so sally wud feel better. 'HOGWARTS' armadilleo yelled and they were there.

sirius black (AN I LOVE SIRIUS HE DIDNT DIE AT ALL HE SO HOT)made a somersault in midair and landed on pointe like a ballerina. he wuz wearing a pink tutu, pink slippers, white stocking, and bunny ears. sally laffed and laffed and laffed and lestat (hu stil looked like a highlighter) laffed too. And sally became happier becuz of dem.

he kissed sallys hand and den remy(AN I LUV REMY HE SO CUTEEEE) appeared and kissed sallys hand too becuz they were both v. courteus and listened to the radio for 12.67293 hours a day. den sirius pulled out his wand and made a magic carpet that they all sat on and floated over a lake that was magically beautiful and she said "wow this is so nice' and remy said 'yes it is' and lewis had a giant grin on his face for no reason.

den armadilleo thot it was funny to push archie off the magic carpet.

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

Fotunetely archee was in the britesh navy and knewed how to swim.  
sirus, remus, lestat, lewis and sally were all laffing at him for  
falling overboeard. then sally gave him her coat to keep him warm  
becuz he wa sall wet thank you said archie ur welcome said sally 'and  
archie blushed' cuz sally was so nice to him.

r u okay? asked lestat?

'yea' said sally. except she was crying, the moonlite refelceting off  
of the lake reminded her of hardertimes.

'ur crying' sed sirius.

'no im not' she sed as she wiped the pearly tears on her sleef.

'whats wrong' asked lewis?

'its nothing. the moon remindes me of my mum. not my real mum but teh  
mumi grew up with'

lewis noddedfor her to continuew my mum used to beet me when i was bad  
she said in a barely whissper with a vacume if i didnt clean my roome  
always & feed my brother tunasanwitches for lunch or buy my dadbeer.

'thats aweful! said siris!

sally nodded thru her teers that were falling down her white cheeks  
pooling out of her clear blue eyes that shone like dimonds aginst the  
nite sky. she sniffed delicitely.

'ur rentz had no rite to treet u like that! sed lestat. ill kill them!

no! sed sally u cant1 theyre peeple ure more than that! ur a better  
preson than that! u dont need to kill.

'ur rite.. lestat sed. and he became immortal without the need to  
tdrikn blood. as did lewis.

THEDOCTERANDSALLY

So when lewis and lestat herd about sally's tragic past they cried and felt rrlly bad for sally becuz she had gone thru so much and was still so strong. they were so happy that they wudn't have to drunk blud nemore to be happy.

"I no its not rite to do this but..." Lestat kissed her gently under da mistletoe and lewis looked away becuz he wanted to do that too. den armandilleo pated lewiss back and he felt better. archie looked jelous too and den he grabed lestats hair.

"ill fight u for her heart" he said wif tears in his eyes. he looked at sally with a rlly tight face.

"let the lady choose" lestat was so strong dat his head didnt hurt

"i...i dunno...plz dun make me choose. ur both so great...i can't..." sally burst into tears. "they tried to make me marry some fat old guy wen i was twelve but i didnt want to so i ran away from home...plz dun make me do dis..." she sebbed. "plz..i luff u both!"

Archie and Lestat wer so sad that they both jumped overboard. Den Horatio and Lewis jumped to save dere frends. And only Armandilleo was left with sirus and remy.

Armandilleo smirked.

Remy and sirus loked worried and dey felt rlly bad becuz they thot that archie an d lesta tcommitted suiticide.

den sally screamed and evryone gasped becuz there were a bunch of dude with huuds and they said 'we r the nights hu say NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" and evry1 screamed becuz they were scary

"save me save me save me save me!1!!!1111" sally cried out in pain from her bleeding woonds. "ill save u!" armandilleo jumped up and killed 8.562 of the nights before he fell down, too tired to finish de rest.

"aaaaaaaagh" siriurs and remy yelled and they did the Dance of Death which was so powerful that the nights all died and sally was saved

but it was too late

'omg...omgomgomg" she was crying her eyes out

a tuna fish jumped onto the magic carpet and remy grabed his wand. he turned da fish into medicin and gave it to sally. 'eat it u will feel better"

sally ate it and then fell asleep.

ten and twelve fifths days past and sally woke again. "i luv u guys...thanks for saving me"

lestat reappeared wif his wet highlighter suit and lewis smiled at sallie for no reason.

THEODCTERANDSALLY

sallyuw as all better so ever1 threw a party 4 her because she was all  
better again. remy gave her a cake wif her face on it cuz she was so  
pretty it made the cake tase like icing sugar and cookies mmmm u taste  
god' said sirius i kno said slaly.

then they ate da cake but armadillo said mebe we shudnt eat itg wif  
salli;s face on it cuz shes so prett'y,

then the all laffed for no raisin. And lewis was grinning too.

then lastat did a lappdancein hisss hyliter zoot and everyone went  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cuz hewas soooooooooosexy! and archiepassed out from  
the spectacles.

then dataand picard arrived in a shuttlecraft and said we come from  
the united furderation of planes! but then the borgg came!

we r da burg! u will b assembled! resistence if futiles!

NOO! sed sally remy sirius archie legolas ellader erhoeren ellrond  
illuvater lesttet lewis armandilloe and the doccie.

but data shote them wif his faser.

and salle seed us aved us!

and they had rumulan ale for dinner.


End file.
